The present invention relates to a wire winding box, and especially to a wire winding box with communication cables which may rewind freely, thus it may be used in various communication device and avoid the improper winding of the cables, moreover, by the special design, each components may be arranged effectively in space.
Various kinds of wire winding boxes are developed for avoiding the improper winding of cables in communication devices. The structure of the wire winding box includes a housing, two conductive disks, at least one spiral spring, and two communication cables. One of the conductive disk is installed with a plurality of concentric conductive rings with unequal diameters and connected to each conductive wire of a communication cable. Another conductive disk is installed with a plurality of conductive pieces or metal rolling balls which are connected to the conductive wires of another communication cable. One rotary conductive disk is installed with a spiral spring and is wound by communication cable. Therefore, as two conductive disks are rotates respectively, an electric connection is retained. Thus, the communication cable can be pulled out or rewound. Such kinds of structures have been produced and sold in commercial market, and may be referred to U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,448, Taiwan Patent Nos. 87214430, 86221455, etc.
In the prior art wire winding box, a plurality of through holes are formed on a conductive disk for receiving springs, metal rolling balls and spacers. Since these components have small volumes and is elastic and easy to roll. Thus, the assembly work is complicated.
Besides, in the conventional wire winding box, as a communication cable is pulled out, it will present a tightening state due to the effect of elasticity so as to rewind the cable and thus the receiver will be pulled back. This is a great trouble to the user.